They Are One, I Am Many
by FourFearsForever
Summary: Beatrice must choose, Abnegation or Dauntless. Follow Beatrice, (and later Tris) on the whirlwind of initiation, friendship, family, and romance. (It may be a while for next chapter)
1. Chapter 1

** Hello Fanfiction Readers. This is my first Fanfiction. Thank you so much for reading, I greatly appreciate it. **

**First Chapter is in Tris' POV and Tris does NOT receive a aptitude for Abnegation even though she does in the actual book.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent, Veronica Roth does.**

This moment is all I have been waiting for. My Aptitude test, when my life is decided. I slide into the chair.

"Okay, hon. I will inject you with this needle and then you will be in the simulation. Just go with your gut." Tory smiled, and my vision went black.

There was a small girl in the path of a cute little dog, and my mom, standing between them as if something bad would happen. At once the dog launched itself at her as another appeared to chow on the girl. I knew I couldn't save both. And I know it is selfish, but between my mom, and a little girl I barely know, I had to pick mom. I ran full force with something in me I didn't know existed to save her. We slammed into the cement of the warehouse and I looked at the girl. There had to be a way. Yes! All I had to do was clamp my ponytail holder around the`dog's mouth and the girl would be saved. As I executed my plan with my newfound swiftness I thought about what else could be in store for me. Bungee jumping, a courthouse case, who knew? As I thought those thoughts the scene before me faded into a bus stop. A brawl between 2 burly men was taking place in front of me. The bigger of them was beating the other to a bloody pulp. A couple police soon arrived on the scene with handcuffs, guns, and lots of questions.

"Miss, can you tell me what you saw here? Every detail helps."

"Oh, Officer, I'm terribly sorry. I just got here and all I saw is what you see here," I said as I spread my arms wide, encasing the image in front of me.

"Okay Miss, then we will just let you leave, if you're sure."

"I'm sure," I said, almost melting in a puddle of guilt. But they would just slow me down with hours of questions.

Almost as soon as the words left my mouth I was transported back into the chair, beads of sweat along my hairline. "Beatrice," Tory said. "You tested positive for Erudite and Dauntless. This means you are Divergent. Now listen to me. No one, your family, friends, cannot know your results. I am manually entering you as Abnegation."

"But how could I not get Abnegation?" I practically screamed. "And how am I supposed to choose now?"

"Beatrice," Tory said calmly. "That's the glory of it. You get to choose. You are not one, you are many."

At home I tossed and turned all night. I knew I could never be a Erudite, not after my dad's rants at the kitchen table for days on end. That left me two answers. The Abnegation I wasn't but wanted, and the Dauntless I could be.

In the morning I noticed two things. One, my brother, Caleb, the true selfless one, was acting strangely. Two, what a happy family we were. This was want I wanted. Or did I want a life of dares and bravery? I didn't even know anymore. On the way up to the Choosing Ceremony, the Dauntless, Erudite, Candor and Amity all took the elevator. The Abnegation, an army of long haired women with buns, and men with short hair all clad in identical gray clothing, took the 10 flights of stairs instead. All the sixteen year olds lined up to choose, in alphabetical order. Ernestine Ainite, Beau Budnik, Kathreen Choui. The words melted into a stream of noise, up until the name Caleb Prior. I wonder what will happen?

**Thank you so much for reading this. It means so much to me. Shoutout to my editor TrisTobyUri for proofing this. Go check out her new story that I am editing, High School, Undetected. Check back soon for the next chapter! (probably tomorrow : ) ) **


	2. Chapter 2

Special thanks to Divergent124 for the review that made me publish this chapter :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent

At that name, the name of my brother, I jolted out of my reverie. He stepped up to the bowls, grey stone for Abnegation, water for Erudite, hot coals for Dauntless, earth for Amity, glass for Candor, the five factions. Caleb, confident as ever, stepped up to the bowls. Not even hesitating, he accepted the knife and cut his palm over... Erudite! I can't believe Caleb did that. He was always so selfless, whereas I, well. Giving me only seconds to process my shock over what he just did, my name was called to the bowls. I still haven't decided. Abnegation, Dauntless. I walk slowly up to the bowls, cutting my hand carelessly with the knife as I go. My blood drips down onto the floor as I weigh my choices quickly for the last time. Quickly, without even thinking, I jolt my hand over to the coals as I gasp. The Dauntless loudly cheer as I stand in front off them as another initiate. I hear nothing for the rest of the ceremony, I just think about

Dauntless,my choice, and how I am free. Free from the Abnegation clothing, appearance, and acts of selflessness. Soon, the ceremony is over and weirdly I find we are taking the steps. But soon I figure out that it is not selfless, it is wild to take the steps the way the Dauntless are. Quickly, we are running, jogging with the train and the older Dauntless are pulling themselves into the train cars. I have not run like this in a long time, it was forbidden in Abnegation. And it feels good. We jump into the cars, and someone holds out a`hand for me to take. I swing myself in the car and take a look at the person who helped me in the train car.

"Hey," she says. "I'm Christina. I am a transfer from Candor."

"I'm Beatrice, transfer from Abnegation."

"I can tell," she says, surveying my modest clothes and pulled back hair."Time to jump."

We are preparing to hop from the car to the roof, and it's a long drop down if we miss. I jump and stumble a few feet before I stand upright. I look back and see Christina has made it. "Now," the seeming leader of the group Eric says. "You will jump from here down. We are on top of a 20 story building. Who wants to go first?

"I will," I said, stepping forward into Eric's gaze.

"Well, well."


End file.
